parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Off the Rails/Pongo Takes a Dip
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Pongo was resting in a siding. "Sometimes," he thought, "it's very tiring to be such a large and splendid dog. One does have to keep up appearances so." "ROOOOAR! Hello, fat face!" roared Sulley. "What cheek!" spluttered Pongo. "That Sulley is too big for his feet. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me, who has never had an accident." "Aren't jammed whistles and pulled muscles accidents?" asked Baloo innocently. "No, indeed. High spirits, might happen to any animal. But to come off the road like Sulley did, well I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent?" Then it was Sulley's turn to take the express. Pongo watched him getting ready. "Be careful, Sulley. You're not pulling the Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the road today." Sulley went off in a huff, and Pongo yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. "Wake up, Pongo," said his driver. "A special load's coming and we're to take it." "Is it women or monkeys?" "Monkeys," said his driver. "Monkeys?" said Pongo. "Pah!" Pongo's body was slow to start. So Rafiki had to help Pongo to the turntable to get him facing the right way. "I won't go, I won't go!" grumbled Pongo. "Don't be silly, don't be silly," puffed Rafiki. At last, Pongo was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his body. It was now moving nicely. Pongo was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was half way around." "I'll show them, I'll show them!" he hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slid into a ditch. "Oosh!" he hissed. "Get me out, get me out!" "Not a hope," said his driver and fireman. "You're stuck, you silly great dalmatian. Don't you understand that?" They telephoned Roger Radcliffe. "So Pongo didn't want to take the load and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Rafiki to take it, please. And Pongo? Oh, leave him where he is. We haven't time to bother with him now." On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. "Cool! Doesn't he look silly? They'll never get him out." They began to sing: "Silly old Pongo fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch! Silly old Pongo fell in a ditch, all on a Monday morning!" Pongo laid in the ditch all day. "Oh dear!" he thought. "I shall never get out." But that evening, they lifted Pongo, and made a roll of sleepers under his paws to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his tail, and Mike and Sulley, pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. Late that night, Pongo crawled home, a sadder and wiser dog.